Mr Perfect
by kookie-chama
Summary: read inside...... not very good at summaries.....
1. Chapter 1

This fic is based on the story Mr. Perfect by the ever brilliant Stephanie Curtis. I was inspired when I read it and thought it would be cool if the characters were from Naruto...hehehe...

Disclaimer: Don't own the story and the characters...

WARNING: THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE. A TEASER IF YOU WILL... SO PLEASE DON NOT BE UPSET IF ITS SHORT

YOU MIGHT FIND THAT THERE ARE ONLY A FEW CHARACTERS THOUGH...

I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTER ONE RIGHT NOW SO...RIGHT... ON WITH THE STORY...

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath and tried not to blush as the laughter died down in the classroom. Then, to her dismay, the boy sitting in front of her slowly turned around. It was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the cutest boys in school, and he had the strangest expression on his face. As he continued to stare at Sakura intently, she felt like she wanted to die.

Sasuke Uchiha was everything Sakura wished she could be--popular, confident, self-confident. Sasuke was a star at Konoha Prep. He was president of the student council, captain of the debate team and a varsity letterman in three sports. The list of his accomplishments went on and on. And if all that wasn't enough, he was also undeniably cute--tall, with a shock of spiky onyx hair that hanged like a curtain over his intense onyx eyes. Kind of rugged in a cool way. Sakura knew there wasn't a girl who wasn't dying to go out with him. _He's Mr. Perfect,_ she thought. _And he's also completely out of my league._

* * *

I'll be posting chapter one later... right now... i haf'ta eat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Sakura had been dreading finally arrived.

Her English teacher, Kurenai sensei, slowly turned to her with an unmistakable look in her eye. She was about to call on her, there was no doubt about it. "Now, class, I'd like you to turn to page one forty-six, the beginning of chapter twenty-four," she began. "Ms. Haruno," she said to Sakura. "Would you read the first paragraph aloud, please?"

Sakura stood up miserably. Already her hands felt a little clammy, and her face was burning. She _hated_ reading aloud in front of the class. After a short, nervous swallow, she turned her eyes to her text, Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._

"Miss B-B-Bingley's letter arrived..." Sakura began shakily, and the boy next to her muffled a laugh. "...and p-put an end to..." Sakura felt herself turn beet red. What was the matter with her? Why did she always start stuttering when she had to speak in front of a group?

"Go on," Kurenai sensei prompted. Someone else snickered behind her.

"...and put an end to doubt," Sakura plunged on, biting down each word. "The very first s-s-s..." She paused, feeling defeated. She wanted to cry out in sheer frustration.

"The very first sentence..." Kurenai sensei coached her, sounding sorry she had asked her to read the story in the first place.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to collect herself. Then, to her dismay, The boy sitting in front of her slowly turned around. It was Uchiha Sasuke, one of the cutest boy in school, and he had the strangest expression on his face. He continued to stare at Sakura intently. Sakura wanted to die.

"uh, thank you, Ms. Haruno," Kurenai sensei said kindly. "You may sit down. Now, can anyone tell me what Jane Austen is doing here?"

Sakura sank into her chair, wishing she could disappear. Even though Uchiha Sasuke had turned back to face the front, Sakura thought she could see his shoulders shaking as he stiffled a laugh. _I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke, _she thought. But deep down she knew this wasn't true.

Uchiha Sasuke was everything Sakura wished she could be - popular, confident, self-assured. Sasuke was a star at Konoha Prep. He was president of the student council, captain of the debate team, a varsity letterman in three sports. The list of his accomplishments went on and on. If all that wasn't enough, he was also undeniably cute--tall, with a shock of spiky onyx hair that hanged like a curtain over his intense onyx eyes. Kind of rugged in a cool way, Sakura thought. There wasn't a girl who wasn't dying to go out with him. He was Mr. Perfect. Sakura sighed. He was also completely out of her league.

Sakura tried to turn her attention back to what Kurenai sensei was saying, but it was no use. Gradually, her thoughts had turned to another subject, and something far more troubling than Uchiha Sasuke; her upcoming class speech.

Everyone in the Upper School at Konoha Prep had to give a speech in front of the entire student body during assembly. Even though it was a short speech, just the thought made Sakura shudder. How could she give a speech in front the whole school when she couldn't even read a paragraph of _Pride and Prejudice_ without freezing up?

When the bell rang, Sakura flew out of her chair, hoping tomake a quick exit, but Temari caught up with her. "Headed home?" Temari asked.

Sakura nodded mutely. She didn't feel much like talking to anyone.

"I'll walk with you," Temaripersisted. It was obvious that she was only trying to be nice, so Sakura reluctantly agreed. Besides, temari lived right on her street., so they'd end up walking on the same way anyway.

They left the classroom and walked down the long, oak-paneled corridor that ran the length of Rokudaime Hall, Konoha Prep's main building. Like all the other structures on campus, Rokudaime Hall was very grand, very old, and very well preserved. It seems more like a mansion or a museum than a school building to Sakura. But then, everything about KP impressed her. It was considered the finest prep in the state, and every now and then Sakura felt like pinching herself to make sure she really was a student there and wasn't just dreaming.

* * *

AN: sorry 'bout that but our computer had some minor complications... so i had to resort to just going to a cafe to do the deed...anyway, this was supposed to be a long one...i've actually finished it already but my idiot brother ACCIDENTALLY deleted it...so...yea... i'll have to rewrite...just watch out for the rest...

-yasashii-


End file.
